Guerras Perdidas
by Kitty.e2
Summary: Sólo por llevarle la contraria a su madre, Shaoran Li se convertirá en la peor pesadilla de Sakura Kinomoto, más aún cuando están obligados a permanecer más cerca de lo que quisieran.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Clamp y los usaré sólo con fines de entretenimiento y no para lucrar

 **Guerras Perdidas**

 **Capítulo I**

" _¡Fuera de mi casa!"_

 **(Sakura)**

Aquella mañana de Lunes me desperté de muy buen humor, ni siquiera tuve que esperar a que la alarma sonara para bajarme de la cama, simplemente me puse de pie, abrí las cortinas y me metí a la ducha tarareando una canción. Me puse mi uniforme perfectamente planchado y cepillé mi cabello frente al espejo; había decidido comenzar a llevarlo suelto, atarlo en coletas a los diecisiete años ya no parecía apropiado.

Salí de mi cuarto en cuanto estuve lista, y algo en mi pecho revoloteó de emoción al ver cómo mi madre ordenaba de buena gana el cuarto de invitados. Sonreí sin disimulo y le di los buenos días.

—¡Vaya, es tu primer día y hasta te pusiste madrugadora! —respondió ella poniendo cara de asombro y no la culpo, siempre y desde siempre he tenido problemas para despertarme por las mañanas.

—Papá dice que el primer día es lo más importante ¿no? —me excusé yo sonriendo y cruzando los dedos para que mi madre no notara el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

—¡Ay, cómo extraño a Fujitaka! —suspiró dejando caer los hombros— estas expediciones duran demasiado, ¿no crees? Sin contar las veces que viaja a dar seminarios.

—Pero si esta es sólo por un mes —dije yo riéndome ante la impaciencia casi infantil de mi madre.

—Sí cariño, pero un mes sin Fujitaka es como vivir sin aire —dijo aún cabizbaja— además, sabes cuánto odio cocinar y no te ofendas querida pero tú tampoco eres la mejor chef que digamos.

—¡Mamá! —protesté yo frunciendo el entrecejo— ¡Sólo quemé la comida una vez desde que papá se fue!

—Claro, y la otra le pusiste demasiada sal, en otra ocasión el pollo quedó a medio cocer y no mencionemos cuando casi quemas la casa por quedarte dormida mientras hervían las verduras… Por suerte sólo cocinaremos hasta hoy.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamé yo cambiando automáticamente de humor.

El día de hoy mi hermano y Yukito, su mejor amigo, viajarían a visitarnos. Llevaban cerca de un año viviendo en Hokaido por trabajo y por fin tenían unos días libres para venir. Aquel era el motivo de mi felicidad. Desde que era una niña he admirado a Yukito Tsukishiro, aunque con el tiempo esa misma admiración dio paso a algo más; era el primer y único chico que me ha gustado.

Durante todo este año en que no lo había visto, tuve tiempo de sobra para decidir confesarme en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y este viaje parecía perfecto. Tenía preparado ya lo que diría, cómo lo haría y que ropa usaría. Me carcomían las ansias y los nervios pero no iba a dejar que aquello se interpusiera en mi camino.

—¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo? —preguntó mi madre poniendo cara de confusión.

—Oh, por nada en especial, es sólo que tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un buen día —sonreí— Bueno, ya me voy o llegaré tarde.

—¡Que tengas un excelente primer día cariño! Ah, y dale mis saludos a Tomoyo, dile que le avise a Sonomi que pronto iré a visitarla.

Tomoyo Daidouji no es sólo mi prima, sino también mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, y aunque siempre intente grabarme con su cámara de video o teléfono móvil, no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Siempre hemos sido muy distintas, no creo conocer a nadie que tenga tanta clase como ella, es una estudiante modelo, canta como los ángeles y además cuando cumpla los veintiún años heredará de su padre la parte que por derecho le corresponde de la empresa de juguetes que hasta ahora maneja mi tía, Sonomi Daidouji.

La agradable brisa de la mañana me hizo sonreír, la primavera ya había comenzado y los pétalos de cerezos inundaban las calles por las que caminaba. Cuando era más pequeña siempre iba en compañía de mi hermano a la escuela, no porque me gustara exponerme a sus constantes burlas, sino porque sabía que en algún momento del camino se nos cruzaría Yukito y que se despediría de mí lanzándome algún caramelo antes de que nuestros caminos se separaran. ¡Cómo extraño esos días!

Me sorprendí de ver las puertas de hierro negro con el símbolo de la preparatoria Seijo, no me había dado ni cuenta cuando ya había llegado a mi destino. Entré y saludé a algunas personas conocidas que veía en mi camino a los casilleros, dejé mis zapatos y subí alegremente al segundo piso.

—¡Que guapa te ves, Sakurita! —exclamó la inconfundible y dulce voz de Tomoyo en mitad de la escalera.

—¡Tomoyo! —respondí yo abrazándola. La verdad es que no nos veíamos hace un par de semanas, pues se había ido de viaje con su madre a Europa.

—Si mal no recuerdo hoy llega el joven Tsukishiro, ¿es por eso que te ves tan radiante?

—Así es —confirmé yo sin molestarme en reprimir una gran sonrisa— Además aunque odie admitirlo extraño al pesado de mi hermano.

—Aunque peleen mucho, en el fondo siempre se han querido montones —comentó Tomoyo.

—No sé si montones, pero por lo menos no queremos matarnos el uno al otro… la mayor parte del tiempo —bromeé yo mientras entrábamos en el salón— ¡Mira ahí están las chicas!

Entré rápidamente y saludé con un abrazo a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko. Sabía que de las tres a la última no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, pero de vez en cuando lo toleraba y hoy era un día que merecía dar y recibir muchos abrazos.

—¿Qué tal sus vacaciones chicas? —pregunté— ¿Visitaron muchos lugares? ¿Conocieron gente nueva?

—Si consideras a Yamazaki como 'gente nueva', entonces sí —rió Chiharu— se pasó todo el verano con mi familia.

—Vaya, pero eso es bueno ¿no?

—No tanto si piensas que inventó las historias más extravagantes para impresionar a mis padres… ¡Como si no lo conocieran desde los cinco!

—No seas cruel Chiharu, con lo estrictos que son tus padres, el pobre se debe haber puesto nerviosísimo cuando les contaron que ahora son novios… con razón intentó impresionarlos —argumentó Rika a favor de Yamazaki.

—Claro, como tú conociste a un chico guapísimo en el verano, no tienes de qué quejarte —reclamó Chiharu— en cambio yo, no pude conocer ni a una sola persona, pues Yamazaki iba pegado a mí a todas partes.

—¿Y para qué conocer a alguien más si ya tienes novio? —preguntó Rika con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Conociste a un chico? —pregunté con curiosidad. Nunca había oído a Rika hablar de hombres.

—Sí, pero es algo mayor. Acababa de terminar la universidad cuando lo conocí —dijo Rika, y luego rápidamente, como queriendo desviar el tema, se dirigió a Naoko— ¿Y tú qué hiciste, Naoko? ¿Has escrito algo nuevo?

—No. La verdad es que desde que quedé segunda en ese concurso del año pasado no me he animado a escribir… aunque fui de visita a algunos lugares que se suponía estaban habitados por espíritus —respondió ella mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Sabía que aquello significaba el comienzo de una historia de terror de esas que me ponen los pelos de punta, así que me alejé disimuladamente del grupo hasta alcanzar mi asiento.

Justo cuando dejaba la mochila en el respaldo de la silla, la campana sonó y por la puerta entró la maestra Akizuki. Si una persona externa la veía podría pensar incluso que se trataba de una alumna más por la jovialidad que irradiaba. Había estado a cargo de mi salón desde que comenzamos la preparatoria.

—Buenos días jóvenes… y no tan jóvenes —dijo. Miré a algunos compañeros que habían repetido curso y que la miraban con desconcierto, ella pareció darse cuenta porque se disculpó diciendo con una risita nerviosa— es broma, es broma.

Todos teníamos más que claro cómo era el carácter de la maestra Nakuru, y aunque a veces se pasara un poco con sus bromas, le teníamos mucho aprecio pues a pesar de ser un tanto dispersa siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de todos, e incluso en ocasiones ha contribuido a la reconciliación de los alumnos luego de algunas peleas.

—Bien polluelos, bienvenidos a su último año —dijo, y no pude evitar sentir un dejo de nostalgia. Aquel era el último año junto a mis amigas, y aunque me entusiasmara saber qué me deparaba la vida en la universidad, sabía que las extrañaría montones— Espero que continuemos llevándonos bien. Recuerden que en este salón está prohibido el bullying y que no se aceptan los aislamientos. Dicho esto, ya podemos comenzar.

Todos escuchamos perfectamente un carraspeo que parecía venir del pasillo en cuanto la maestra se volteó hacia la pizarra. Luego de dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, volvió a reír a modo de disculpa.

—¡Oh, cierto, casi lo olvidaba! —exclamó con nerviosismo— Chicos, este año tendremos un nuevo marinero a bordo del buque. Denle la bienvenida a Shaoran Li.

Cuando el chico entró, el salón se convirtió en un mar de susurros y grititos de emoción contenida. Observé con curiosidad cómo mis compañeras parecían ocupadas arreglándose el cabello o retorciéndose las manos con ansiedad hasta que escuché a Tomoyo decirme bajito:

—Creo que te está mirando, Sakurita.

Levanté la vista y al instante deseé no haberlo hecho. El chico en cuestión era sin duda guapo, llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro desordenado, era alto y su cuerpo indicaba que realizaba deporte con regularidad. Pero no era eso lo que me intimidaba, sino su penetrante mirada color chocolate que parecía querer taladrar mis ojos a la distancia. Sentí cómo me sonrojaba hasta las raíces de cada uno de mis cabellos y me hundí en el asiento intentando pasar desapercibida.

—Por favor preséntate, cariño. Se nota que muchas de tus nuevas compañeras mueren por saber más de ti —pidió la maestra Akizuki guiñándole un ojo.

—Mi nombre es Li Xiao Lang —dijo sacando suspiros bastante sonoros de algunas chicas— Vengo a pasar este último año desde Hong Kong. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Pude sentir con claridad cómo él me dedicaba una mirada especialmente hosca, aunque estaba segura de que nadie más lo había notado pues las chicas se encontraban ocupadas admirándolo y los chicos envidiándolo.

—Muy bien Shao —dijo con descuido la profesora haciendo que él se volteara a verla sorprendido. Lo que diría a continuación definitivamente me dejaría sorprendida y avergonzada a mí— Te sentarás junto a Kinomoto, esa chica de pelo castaño que parece estar cada vez más cerca del suelo. Sakurita, levanta la mano para que te distinga.

En contra de mi voluntad y con las risas de mis compañeros de fondo, levanté la mano lentamente, como si con eso él no pudiese verme y se equivocara de lugar. Me intimidaba tener que compartir puesto con él, no sólo por las miradas que me lanzaba, sino que porque todas mis compañeras de seguro deseaban hacerle un espacio junto a ellas.

Opté por intentar sonreír y ser amable en cuanto lo vi en la silla del lado.

—Ho-hola —lo saludé.

Lo siguiente me descolocó por completo. Él volteo y me observó unas fracciones de segundo, y luego dirigió su impertérrita mirada hacia la pizarra como si simplemente yo no existiera. Sentí como si un cubo de hielo se deslizara por mi espalda y no fui capaz de prestar atención al resto de las clases, estaba tensa, lista para correr en cualquier momento. No podía entender cómo alguien a quien no conozco de nada pueda rechazarme de esa forma.

—¿Sakura? —me llamó Tomoyo.

—¿Dime? —respondí dándole una sonrisa luego de sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que en nada me ayudaban.

—Es hora de almorzar —dijo— las chicas ya se han adelantado, ¿te sientes bien?

—¡Claro! —exclamé poniéndome de pie rápidamente— nada más me entretuve pensando en otras cosas… pero vamos, no me había dado ni cuenta del hambre que tengo.

Aquello sí era cierto, y mi estómago lo confirmó rugiendo. Nos miramos y reímos mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

El casino era bastante grande y las mesas eran tomadas por grupos de hasta siete personas. Mis amigas y yo, y en ocasiones Yamazaki, siempre ocupábamos una de las mesas del fondo para hablar sin tener que preocuparnos de los cotilleos vecinos. No pude evitar un pequeño gemido de exasperación que salió de forma involuntaria al ver que en nuestra mesa estaba nada más y nada menos que el extraño recién llegado.

—Bienvenido a la mesa, Li —dijo con amabilidad Tomoyo en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

—Gracias… Disculpa pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh, Tomoyo Daidouji —finalizó ella sonriendo.

Era simplemente ridículo cómo parecía poder ser amable con todos menos conmigo. Entendía que se llevara especialmente bien con Tomoyo pues todos los chicos parecían intentar ligar con ella desde que la conocían, pero eso no justificaba que cada vez que alguien se refería a mí el simplemente hacía como si no estuviera escuchando o como si no fuera algo lo suficientemente interesante como para ser digno de su atención.

Finalmente decidí que lo mejor sería no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, después de todo ¿por qué debía importarme que un chico al que ni conocía me rechazara de esa forma?

—Oye Li, ¿juegas fútbol? —preguntó Yamazaki probando una gelatina color verde que hasta el momento nadie se había atrevido a tocar.

—Sí —respondió él.

—¿Pero has jugado en el equipo de tu antiguo colegio?

—Sí. Era capitán —contestó haciendo que Chiharu lo mirara con fascinación.

—Genial. Yo soy capitán de nuestro equipo pero no nos ha ido muy bien que digamos, así que estamos reclutando nuevos miembros.

—¿Qué no les ha ido muy bien? ¡Ja! —se burló Chiharu— con suerte lograron entrar al campeonato el año pasado, y eso que las porristas hicimos nuestro mejor trabajo animándolos… definitivamente necesitan gente nueva, ¿piensas entrar Li?

—Lo pensaré —respondió finalmente. Bufé sin querer al pensar en lo arrogante que eso había sonado, y mis amigos me miraron con sorpresa por un segundo.

—No te preocupes, las pruebas no comienzan hasta dentro de dos días. Podrías ir sin compromiso, sólo para ver qué tal lo haces y si te agrada el grupo —insistió Yamazaki haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Sí, está bien —dijo él bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo.

—Es verdad, ¿cuándo empiezan los ensayos del escuadrón, Sakurita? —me preguntó Tomoyo.

—No lo sé muy bien… no me han entregado el calendario aún, pero imagino que debería ser ya la semana que viene.

—Cuando sepas debes avisarme de inmediato para tomarles las medidas a todas las del equipo. Éste es el último año, así que les haré uniformes especialmente bonitos.

Chiharu y yo nos miramos con nerviosismo, mientras a nuestro lado Rika y Naoko parecían ahogar sus risas con el agua. Siempre habíamos agradecido la buena disposición de Tomoyo, pero las cuatro sabíamos que cuando se trataba de diseñar ropa para eventos en los que yo participaba, solía exagerar un tanto con los modelos que fabricaba.

—Oh, por cierto —interrumpió Yamazaki de pronto poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa atrayendo la atención de todos en el comedor— esta tarde organizaré algo en mi casa para empezar bien el año, así que están todos invitados. Tú también, Li.

A pesar de haber dicho lo último en voz un poco más baja, fue suficiente para que las chicas que se encontraban alrededor comenzaran a cuchichear entre ellas, como si no hubiese nada más emocionante en el mundo que estar en el mismo lugar que el chico nuevo.

—Gracias Takashi, pero creo que por hoy pasaré —respondió el otro poniéndose de pie con bandeja en mano justo en el momento en que la campana sonó anunciando el regreso a clases.

Suspiré con alivio por dos motivos; primero, no tendría que seguir compartiendo mi _sagrada_ hora de almuerzo con Li, y aunque no sabía si eso se extendería para los próximos días, tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en que así fuera. Y segundo, si él no iba a lo de Yamazaki, entonces yo podría ir tan despreocupadamente como lo había hecho en todas las fiestas que hasta la fecha había tenido.

Las últimas dos horas de clases se me hicieron eternas. Tener matemáticas justo después de almuerzo es la peor idea que un profesor puede tener, no es sólo que odie el ramo, sino que a esa hora me baja un sueño insoportable que muchas veces hace que me quede dormida en mitad de la clase. Intenté sentarme derecha mientras tomaba apuntes de los ejercicios de la pizarra, pero los números parecían bailar sin sentido frente a mí. Apoyé la cabeza contra el vidrio y cerré los ojos por lo que pensé sería una fracción de segundos…

—Sakura, despierta —la voz de Tomoyo se oía tan lejana que no parecía encontrarse en el mismo lugar que yo— ¡Sakurita!

La miré un tanto desorientada, el frio que sentía me indicaba que me había echado una siesta más larga de lo que realmente pensaba.

—Oh, no me di ni cuenta cuando me dormí —me disculpé reprimiendo un bostezo. Mi amiga sonrió mientras me alcanzaba la mochila.

—El día está hermoso, ¿Te parece si pasamos por unos helados? Las chicas se adelantaron, pero yo quise dejarte dormir un rato más…

—Sí, me parece una idea estupenda —respondí mientras me ponía de pie. Miré el asiento vacío junto a mí y me sentí un tanto avergonzada, de seguro el pesado ese se había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida.

Caminamos en dirección al parque del Rey Pingüino, ya que cerca de la gran estructura con forma de pingüino coronado estaba la heladería favorita de las cinco, y siempre que teníamos algún tiempo libre nos juntábamos allí a pasar el rato. Cuando llegamos Naoko, Rika y Chiharu ya se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas, cada una con un cono helado de distinto sabor.

—¡Se ven deliciosos! —exclamé.

—No sólo se ven, lo son —respondió Chiharu sonriendo.

—Han incluido nuevos sabores —agregó Naoko— este de castañas está fenomenal.

—¿Y el tuyo Rika, de qué es? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Oh, es selva negra —respondió la aludida.

—¿Selva negra? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Chocolate mezclado con frutos rojos.

—Mmm… aunque me interesa probar los nuevos sabores, creo que pediré el de fresas a la crema como siempre —dije entusiasmada ante la idea de algo dulce.

—Yo los traeré, Sakurita —se ofreció Tomoyo encaminándose hacia la heladería que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Me acomodé entre las chicas y conversamos de buena gana sobre cualquier tontería que se nos ocurriera, hasta que el móvil de Rika comenzó a sonar con una de esas baladas románticas que a ella tanto le gustan. La miramos atentamente mientras su rostro enrojecía al ver la pantalla del aparato, pero no nos dio tiempo de preguntar nada pues se paró y se alejó un poco para tomar la llamada.

—¿Qué tanto miran?

Preguntó Tomoyo en cuanto llegó causando que todas diéramos un saltito por la sorpresa. Me entregó el helado y se sentó junto a nosotras.

—Acaba de pasar algo… _raro_ —contó Naoko acomodándose las gafas

—Rika se ha puesto coloradísima cuando la llamó alguien —terminé yo.

—Apuesto mi cabeza a que es ese chico que conoció durante las vacaciones —aseguró Chiharu.

—Para que le haya dado su número de teléfono, le debe haber gustado bastante, ¿no creen? Después de todo es de Rika de quien estamos hablando —opinó Tomoyo.

—¿Tú sabes quién es, Chiharu? —pregunté.

—No —respondió luciendo decepcionada, como si el hecho de no ser quien aportara la mayor cantidad de información posible en el caso la hiciera sentir mal— Sólo los vi una vez de espaldas mientras caminaban de la mano por la playa... intenté alcanzarlos pero Yamazaki me interrumpió y los perdí de vista.

Miré a Rika con curiosidad, se encontraba de espalda a nosotras y parecía no moverse ni un milímetro mientras hablaba algo que resultaba imperceptible desde esa distancia. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero esas ganas se me fueron al piso en cuanto la vi voltearse. Su cara estaba llena de una mezcla de sentimientos demasiado difícil de definir.

—Ha surgido algo y debo marcharme —dijo con prisa, y luego de tomar sus cosas agregó— Nos vemos mañana.

Estaba segura de que luego de eso ya a ninguna le importaba 'quién era el novio de Rika'. Estaba preocupada por ella, pero sabía que intentar sacarle información sería prácticamente inútil. Muchas veces nos había pasado que por más que indagamos nos cambia ágilmente de tema o sale con alguna excusa. Supongo que por eso es tan buena guardando secretos… definitivamente no conozco a nadie más discreta que ella.

—Si alguna sabe algo, debe avisarnos a todas —propuso Naoko.

—Es cierto, será mejor no presionarla y esperar a que ella quiera hablar —agregó Tomoyo— Por cierto, Sakurita, ¿no deberían haber llegado ya tu hermano y el joven Tsukishiro?

—¡Es verdad! —exclamé yo poniéndome de pie de un solo salto como si hubiese un resorte en el banco— Prometo contarles todo con lujo de detalles mañana, será mejor que me vaya, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

—¡Suerte, Sakura! —exclamaron las tres mientras agitaban sus manos.

Apresuré el paso en mi camino a casa e intenté ignorar a mi corazón que parecía querer salirse de su sitio sólo por las ansias que me producía el encuentro que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Un montón de preguntas se me venían a la cabeza en ese momento, ¿habría cambiado Yukito de corte de pelo? ¿Seguiría usando el perfume que tanto me gustaba? Y lo más importante… ¿se alegraría de verme después de tanto tiempo?

Abrí la puerta de entrada con las manos temblándome de emoción y lo primero que pude oír fue la suave risa de mi madre que provenía desde la cocina. Sonreí y tiré mi mochila en la entrada para precipitarme en esa dirección, ¡Por fin, por fin, por fin! ¡Por fin vería a Yukito! Me detuve y el alma se me vino a los pies.

—¡¿Tú?! —exclamé fuera de mi misma apuntando acusadoramente a Shaoran Li que me miraba sin el menor rastro de sorpresa— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué estás en mi casa?!

—Querida, creo que estás siendo un tanto grosera —intervino mi madre que parecía un tanto desorientada— Veo que ya se conocieron…

—Sí, señora —respondió él impertérrito— Somos compañeros.

—¡Vaya, eso es maravilloso! Podrán hacer los deberes juntos y…

—Madre, ¿dónde están Yukito y Touya? —pregunté con brusquedad mientras sentía cómo un gélido frio me invadía.

—Oh, es cierto, anoche poco después de la llamada de tu padre me avisaron que no podrían viajar esta semana por asuntos del trabajo —me informó con una tranquilidad que no podía entender— pensé que te lo había dicho querida…

—¡Pero esta mañana preparabas el cuarto de invitados! —exclamé acusadoramente sin entender nada aún.

—Sí, lo hice para Shaoran—respondió ella haciendo que mi mundo se viniera abajo— Verás, Shaoran es hijo de una querida amiga mía a quien le ofrecí alojarlo durante su estadía en Tomoeda… ya sabes que quería alquilar esa habitación, así que en realidad, Shaoran es algo así como nuestro inquilino.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —murmuré con incredulidad a pesar de haber puesto atención sólo a la mitad de la historia. Busqué la mirada de Li con la esperanza de que a pesar de su odio por mí me socorriera de alguna forma, pero estaba tan serio que sólo me confirmaba que lo que mi madre me acababa de decir era cierto. No habían cámaras oculta ni gente escondida tras los muebles para salir y gritarme que había caído en alguna especie de _muy_ mala broma… era simplemente la realidad, Yukito no vendría, y en cambio, quien se quedaba en casa era el insoportable Li.

—Estábamos comiendo un pastel que traje de la tienda de los Sasaki, ¿quieres un poco, cariño? Estás pálida, te vendría bien algo dulce.

—No tengo hambre —dije mirando al chico con odio sin disimulo— me voy a mi cuarto.

Cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi habitación, puse la música a todo volumen y me lancé sobre la cama. Las cosas estaban saliendo jodidamente mal. Estaba tan emocionada por la visita de Yukito que incluso había pensado confesarme, y ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea cuándo tendría oportunidad de verlo.

¡Era todo tan injusto! Un día que prometía ser estupendo se había transformado lisa y llanamente en una pesadilla. ¿En qué demonios pensaba mamá que recibe a un completo extraño en casa? Digo, por muy hijo que sea de su amiga, continúa siendo un perfecto desconocido… un desconocido que por cierto me odia sin motivo y ni se molesta en ocultarlo.

 **(Shaoran)**

Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que me había esperado, no me importaban los ridículos planes 'ocultos' que mi madre tenía, yo ya lo sabía todo. Había escuchado cómo ella conversaba con alguien al teléfono días atrás y yo que iba pasando por fuera de su despacho, me quedé fisgoneando al captar mi nombre. Estaba en serio cabreado, me había hecho aguantar un vuelo de cinco horas y llegar a la preparatoria nueva en el mismo día sólo por un estúpido capricho que intentaba mantener oculto con cosas como _"Te envío a Japón para que aumentes tus redes de contactos"_ o _"Te hará bien experimentar la independencia, además podrás perfeccionar tu japonés"_ , al diablo con sus excusas, sabía que no se trataba de eso. Ieran Li siempre tenía un motivo que la beneficiara a ella detrás de toda acción que realizaba y en este caso todo apuntaba a la hija menor de la familia Kinomoto.

—Te ruego que disculpes a mi hija por su comportamiento, querido —dijo la señora Kinomoto mientras vertía más té en su taza— Me ha dejado completamente pasmada, nunca había visto a Sakura así, siempre ha sido una niña muy dulce y amable ¿sabes? Realmente no sé qué bicho le picó para que se pusiera de esa forma…

—No hay problema, señora Kinomoto —respondí intentando no sonreír de satisfacción. La chica me estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles, quizás ni necesitara ser tan odioso después de todo.

—¿Quieres más pastel?

—No, gracias —respondí educadamente.

—Bueno y ¿qué tal tu primer día? ¿Te ha gustado la ciudad? —preguntó ella con cara de estar realmente interesada en lo que yo pudiera contarle.

—Sí, me parece bien, aunque sólo he visto el trayecto del aeropuerto a su casa y de su casa a la preparatoria —dije bebiendo del té que me había servido antes de que Kinomoto llegara a la casa.

—Oh, claro, entiendo —sonrió la señora Kinomoto— Por lo que Sakura siempre me cuenta los chicos de su salón son muy simpáticos…

—Eso creo —respondí, pero al ver que la mujer parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo más, agregué— Los que conocí parecían ser bastante agradables.

—Que bien, espero que puedas adaptarte rápido, imagino que ya debes extrañar a tus amigos de Hong Kong.

—Realmente no era mucho de amigos —contesté con completa sinceridad— sólo salía a lo lejos con los del equipo de fútbol.

—¡Oh, pero eso es una verdadera lástima! —exclamó con expresión compungida— La adolescencia es para disfrutarla, querido. Mis mejores años fueron antes de los veinticinco… ¡Si hasta conocí a Fujitaka estando en la preparatoria!

La observé intentando disimular mi incomodidad. No era que Nadeshiko Kinomoto me desagradara, por el contrario, parecía ser una buena persona aunque algo más ingenua de lo que uno se puede esperar de un adulto, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de intercambios comunicativos.

En Hong Kong madre y yo únicamente hablábamos sobre asuntos relacionados con calificaciones, cursos extras y negocios en los que yo podía participar como parte de mi entrenamiento para heredar la presidencia del L-Group. Conversaciones sobre el día a día eran consideradas absolutamente innecesarias, por lo que en ese momento no sabía muy bien cómo responder a los intentos de la señora Kinomoto por hacerme hablar.

—Disculpa si te aburro con tanto que hablo, la verdad es que me emociona mucho tenerte por acá. No veo a Ieran desde la última vez que vino a Japón hace unos once años.

—No se preocupe…

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy guapo? ¡De seguro tienes a todas las chicas suspirando por ti! —dijo animadamente. Yo me removí incómodo en mi asiento— Aunque no me extrañaría si me dijeras que ya tienes novia.

La miré con sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba aquello realmente? ¿Sabía o no la señora Kinomoto las verdaderas intenciones de mi madre al enviarme aquí? Había asumido que era con ella con quien hablaba por teléfono la vez que la escuché revelar todo su descabellado plan.

La situación era la siguiente; mi estadía en Japón era sólo con la intención de que yo (citando textualmente) 'cayera rendido a los pies de Sakura Kinomoto'. El por qué estaba más que claro. Llevaba algunos meses saliendo con una chica que a ella no le gustaba y pensaba que podría olvidarla una vez que viera a la hija menor de su amiga; grave error. Kinomoto podía ser un tanto guapa, y quizás su sonrisa era bonita, pero no se podía comparar a Liang.

Conocí a Liang en mi segundo año de preparatoria, era la primera chica en llamar realmente mi atención. Siempre me causó curiosidad la gracia con la que se desplazaba, a veces parecía que en realidad estuviera flotando. Sus calificaciones eran perfectas y sus maneras intachables. La primera vez que la invité a salir me rechazó sutilmente, era como si no quisiera entablar una relación cercana con nadie.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —preguntó Nadeshiko interrumpiendo el curso de mis pensamientos, pero no tuve que responder a esa pregunta pues Kinomoto acababa de bajar las escaleras.

—Voy a salir, nos vemos —dijo rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor.

—¡Un minuto jovencita! —la detuvo su madre con expresión sorprendida— ¿A dónde vas?

—Yamazaki organizó una fiesta en su casa… pero volveré temprano, no te preocupes.

—Si es de tus compañeros podrías por lo menos invitar a Shaoran…

—Oh, no señora, gracias —interrumpí velozmente. Realmente no tenía ganas de ir a un evento lleno de gente desconocida en compañía del enemigo.

—Ni lo pienses —masculló la chica.

—Vamos querido, no seas tímido —intentó animarme— y tú Sakura no seas mala anfitriona. A los dos les vendría bien pasar un rato juntos, ya que mientras estén bajo mi techo no quiero peleas. Así que ambos salgan antes de que los vaya a dejar yo misma.

No sé exactamente qué parte del sermón habrá hecho click en su cabeza castaña, pero me vi siendo arrastrado por la chica hacia la puerta de salida en menos de tres segundos mientras desde la cocina se escuchaba a su madre gritando un "¡Que lo pasen bien queridos!".

—Ya puedes soltarme —gruñí una vez que estuvimos afuera y pude recomponerme.

—No creas que lo hice porque quisiera salir contigo, Li —dijo sin una pizca del tono dulce que había intentado utilizar durante la mañana, pero no me pasó desapercibido el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas— era esto o que mis compañeros hablaran de 'lo buena que está mi madre' durante una semana o más.

Aquello me había hecho gracia pero me contuve para no sonreír. La señora Kinomoto se conservaba demasiado bien para la edad que tenía, y es que según mi propia madre me había mencionado, había sido modelo durante mucho tiempo. No le diría nada de esto a ella, así que intenté preguntar otra cosa que me había llamado la atención durante nuestro último encontrón.

—Sé que Touya es tu hermano, ¿quién es ese tal Yukito de todas formas? ¿tu novio? —pregunté sonriendo con sarcasmo. Kinomoto no discutió ni hizo escándalo alguno, pero pareció ponerse algo triste.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió.

Caminamos en silencio calle abajo. Agradecía que ella no quisiera hablarme tampoco, de alguna forma sabía que si alguno abría la boca se armaría otra discusión. Era como si simplemente no pudiéramos llevarnos bien y aquello me agradaba pues sentía que no sería necesario poner tanto esfuerzo de mi parte para que mi plan fuera un éxito.

Al doblar en una esquina la música llegó fuerte y claro a mis oídos. Se veía como un asunto grande pues había un montón de gente entrando y saliendo del lugar que yo suponía era la casa de Takashi. Aceleré el paso para intentar alcanzarla. No me agradaba la idea de pasar tiempo con Kinomoto, pero prefería eso a estar solo en un lugar lleno de desconocidos alcoholizados.

—¡Naoko! —la escuché gritar mientras se acercaba corriendo a una de sus amigas— Pensé que no vendrías, ¿y las chicas?

—Tomoyo estaba hablando con un amigo de la hermana de Yamazaki, y Chiharu se me perdió de vista —respondió.

—¿No han sabido nada de Rika?

—No… intentamos llamarla muchas veces pero su teléfono salta al buzón de voz.

—Espero que se encuentre bien —oí decir a Kinomoto, aunque no tenía idea de qué hablaban pues miraba el lugar en busca de algo que pudiera llamar mi atención.

El salón estaba atestado de gente. En un rincón estaba el equipo de música, y tanto la mesa de centro como las mesas auxiliares tenían pilas y pilas de vasos, algunos vacíos y otros no tanto. Un grupo de chicas bailaba al ritmo de la música y en cuanto me percaté de que una de ellas caminaba hacia mí, me volteé rápidamente para simular que estaba en medio de una charla con Kinomoto y su amiga de gafas.

—Supongo que ahora nos separamos. Nos vemos Li —dijo ella dirigiéndose a mí esta vez y dejándome completamente aturdido.

—Kinomoto —la llamé mientras la alcanzaba— Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me trajo a la fuerza y soy malo sociabilizando.

—No te costó ser amable con mis amigos y mi madre —contestó ella con voz ácida— además no sé qué te desagradaría más, si pasar tiempo conmigo o quedarte aquí solo.

—Te seguiré —afirmé muy en contra de mi voluntad.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo ella para luego voltearse hacia su amiga en un gesto completamente infantil— vamos, Naoko.

Seguía sus pasos como un autómata. La única persona que podía salvarme en ese momento era Takashi y no lo veía por ninguna parte, en cambio una chica chocó contra mí y derramó lo que sea que tuviera su vaso, sobre mi camisa. Bastaron un par de segundos de quitarle los ojos de encima a Kinomoto y ya la había perdido de vista.

—¡Perdón! ¡Juro que no quería arruinar tu ropa! —exclamó la desconocida pelirroja deshaciéndose en disculpas. Era una típica chica de fiesta, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. A su lado Kinomoto parecía una niña de primaria.

—No pasa nada —le dije un poco frustrado por no poder localizar a mi objetivo.

—Si necesitas llevarla a la tintorería yo corro con los gastos —decía ella apuntando a mi camisa que claramente se encontraba en un estado deplorable con una gran mancha rosa en el centro— Mi nombre es Kaori Aoyama, pero puedes decirme Kaori si gustas.

—Sí, mira, no es necesario que lo envíe a la tintorería pero…

—Es que es una camisa muy bonita, sería una lástima que se arruinara por mi culpa —decía— Supe que llegaste de intercambio… Yo estoy en segundo de preparatoria aún pero toda la escuela está hablando de ti, a decir verdad puedo entender por qué.

—Escucha Okama, estoy en busca de…

—Es Aoyama —me corrigió con una risita demasiado aguda que se perdió entre el ruido de la gente. Ya sabía de qué iba esto. No era una simple coincidencia, intentaba _ligar_ conmigo, la forma en que batía las pestañas y se inclinaba hacia mí la delataba.

—Bueno Okayama —dije equivocándome esta vez a propósito sólo para no darle en el gusto de seguirle el juego— Estoy ocupado. Nos vemos.

Por más que me di la vuelta e intenté caminar rápido no me la pude sacar de encima durante un buen rato. Comenzaba a cabrearme el monólogo que estaba haciendo a medida que me seguía, no me importaba en lo más mínimo quién era, qué quería, qué hacía o por qué estaba allí. Yo sólo quería irme, escuchar música y terminar de leer el libro que estaba leyendo.

No fue sino hasta encontrar a Takashi que pude librarme de ella. El venía bajando las escaleras con cara de haber vivido el momento más fantástico de su vida. Por el aspecto desordenado de su ropa y su cabello, supe más o menos de qué iba.

—Te estaba buscando —le dije antes de pronunciar un mudo 'ayuda' aun cuando él no parecía prestar ni la más mínima atención. Decidí agarrarlo del brazo y encaminarlo de vuelta hacia el segundo piso— Ya sabes, necesito que me prestes eso que me dijiste en la mañana.

Por supuesto aquello era una completa mentira pero logré mi cometido. A medida que subíamos Aoyama se quedaba atrapada entre la gente que iba y venía y finalmente la perdí de vista.

—Oh, Li —dijo él con cara de sorpresa cuando ya estábamos al final del pasillo. Había tardado en reaccionar, pero yo no quería saber en qué estaba pensando antes de eso.

—Estoy buscando a Kinomoto, ¿la has visto?

—¿Kinomoto?

—Sí, la chica bajita, un poco torpe que se queda dormida en clases.

—Sé quién es Kinomoto —dijo centrando por fin su vista en mí— De hecho, ¿sabías que en la antigüedad no podías casarte a menos que conocieras los nombres y apellidos de todos los amigos y conocidos de tu prometida?

Lo miré un poco descolocado. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver eso con el paradero de la chica? Lo escuché unos minutos más mientras murmuraba cosas sobre increíbles rituales ancestrales pre-maritales que tenían que ver con la gente que rodeaba a la pareja que se iba a casar. Eso hasta que llegó su novia y lo arrastró lejos advirtiéndome que todo lo que decía era una mentira.

Bajé las escaleras comenzando a desesperarme. Pero desde arriba la vi. Estaba sentada en el suelo entre un tipo rubio y su amiga jugando a no sé qué. Caminé en dirección a ella sin quitarle la vista ni un solo segundo, no quería perderme nuevamente.

—Estuve buscando por todas partes y no te encontraba ¿dónde estabas? —interrogué al llegar a su lado. Ella me miró con desconcierto.

—¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones, Li?

—Escucha, el asunto es que sólo quiero largarme de aquí. Vamos.

—¿Y quién dijo que yo quería irme?

—Mira, te doy esta noche de tregua, pero vámonos ahora —propuse yo comenzando a desesperarme, nunca había tenido paciencia y en ese preciso minuto la estaba perdiendo.

—Ah claro, ahora eres tú el que da tregua ¿verdad? No sé por qué crees que mandas ni qué tanto te he… —me había aburrido de escuchar peroratas molestas, así que antes de que pudiera decir más la tome en brazos y la deje sobre mi hombro derecho como si cargara con una especie de saco de papas— ¡Bájame!

—No lo haré, y si debo llevarte así hasta tu casa para que me hagas caso, créeme que soy capaz —afirmé cruzando con ella la puerta. Sabía que un montón de gente nos estaba mirando, pero poco me importaba, quería irme _ya._

—¡Bájame maldito troglodita! —gritó ya descontrolada y comenzando a mover los pies en un intento fallido por patearme.

—Sólo si prometes mantenerte callada y no volver a esa maldita casa.

—¡He dicho que me bajes en este mismo instante! ¡Si no lo haces voy a gritar hasta que llamen a la policía!

—Oh, claro que no lo harás —aseguré yo echando a correr con ella en cualquier dirección.

—¡Para, para! —me pidió. Su voz estaba cargada de desesperación— ¡No es por aquí!

—Di que nos vamos a tu casa y te bajo —amenacé yo deteniéndome.

—Está bien, nos vamos a casa ¿contento? Ahora bájame —exigió. Yo cumplí con mi parte y la dejé en el suelo— Li, eres un ególatra, idiota, ¡y estás completamente desquiciado!

—Ya, me han dicho cosas peores, ¿en serio es todo lo que tienes? —me burlé yo— No creas que estaba a gusto contigo al hombro, pesas más de lo que aparentas.

—¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! —exclamó con la cara evidentemente roja. Había dado en el punto débil de todas las chicas— Ahora cállate y sígueme.

Deshicimos prácticamente todo el camino que yo había tomado. Nuevamente estábamos sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que ella pareció no poder aguantarse las ganas de buscar pelea.

—Tu sentido de orientación apesta.

—Intenta ubicarte en tu primer día en una nueva ciudad —me defendí yo.

—Ya llegamos —anunció ella con un suspiro que no me pasó desapercibido.

Entramos en la casa sin hacer ruido alguno y subimos de puntillas al segundo piso. La primera puerta a la derecha era la de su habitación, la había visto por la mañana cuando iba de camino al cuarto que yo usaría de ahora en adelante. Era tal cual me lo esperaba; paredes rosa, cobertor blanco y repisas llenas de ositos de felpas.

—No creas ni por un segundo que ahora somos amigos o algo así. Sólo te necesitaba porque no sabía cómo llegar —aclaré antes de que ella pudiera entrar.

—Sí claro, como si quisiera ser amiga de un hombre de las cavernas.

—Ustedes las chicas son rarísimas, por eso lo digo —murmuré con toda la seriedad que pude— Además se enamoran por nada.

—¡Ja! ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños me enamoraría de ti, Li! ¿Qué crees que estoy igual de loca que tú?

—Entonces está todo bien —dije con satisfacción y me metí en el cuarto de invitados cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas para no darle oportunidad de hablar.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos quienes estén leyendo! Se me ha ocurrido subir el primer capítulo de este fanfiction que llevo tiempo maquinando para ver sus comentarios y críticas. La verdad es que tengo escritos algunos capítulos pero en tercera persona, y a última hora me dio por ponerme el desafío de escribirlo en primera… Espero que les guste y que los personajes guarden la esencia original que a todos nos cautivó.


End file.
